


If you like her put a ring on her.

by AlisaRB



Series: Over Anticipate [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, bethyl, bethyl fluff, bethyl insinuated sex but no you don't get to see it, bethyl proposal, bethyl sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaRB/pseuds/AlisaRB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl thought he was an idiot for acting like this, but, how could he avoid being nervous in a situation like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you like her put a ring on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so now you know how everything kept going. This is a few months after last "Not that I miss you" chapter, so yeah, a time jump!   
> Enjoy!

Beyoncé’s famous song resonated through the car’s speakers as Maggie sang along and made little and enthusiastic dances. Daryl grunted and rubbed his eyes, wishing for the first time in his life that they would crash so Maggie would stop punishing his ears.

Finally, the song ended, and it was replaced by the melody of the station, which Maggie hastened in silence. Daryl sighed, relief to get some tranquility, but soon his friend’s voice started piercing his brain again.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna propose” she shouted again. She had been saying that the whole day.

“I’m already regrettin’ telling you” and he smirked when he saw his friend’s offended expression.

“It’s just… God, if someone had told me two years ago that Daryl Dixon would propose to my little sister I would’ve died of laughter. Now look at us. Will you let me call you brother in law?” Maggie asked teasingly.

“Don’t even think ‘bout it”.

“Oh, c’mon. What about lil’ brother?”

“That’s fucking weird and you know it, Greene” he grunted, but Maggie just laughed harder.

Truth is, Daryl was terrified. His heart was pounding so hard and he had remind himself that breathing consisted of inhaling and exhaling softly, not inhaling all of a sudden as if he wanted all the oxygen for himself.

“Daryl” Maggie said, “You know I was kiddin’”.

He nodded, but Maggie had been his best friend for years. She raised an eyebrow and smacked his shoulder.

“Beth’s gonna say yes. Actually, I think you’re gonna have to gag her to make her stop saying it” she added, and Daryl let out a breathy chuckle that resembled too much to a pathetic whine.

“I hope so”.

“Where are you gonna propose?”

“We’re going camping this weekend” and he huffed when he saw Maggie’s smirk.

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic, Dixon” she mocked him.

“Shut up” he grunted again, and Maggie giggled, “I don’t wanna take her to a place full of people. It wouldn’t…”

 _It wouldn’t be us_ , he thought, but of course, he wasn’t going to tell Maggie that.

“I see” she answered, understanding him nevertheless, “Besides; it’s gonna be way less humiliating if she says no in the middle of the forest where no one can see it. Hey, I was kidding again” she repeated, this time a little bit scared by her friend’s expression.

Yeah, Daryl was already regretting asking her to go with him to buy a ring. Maybe he should open her door and let her there, he thought, but then Maggie squinted at him suspiciously, as if she could guess his thoughts, and he removed the smirk off of his face.

* * *

 

Friday arrived too soon for Daryl. He got out of work and Beth was already waiting in the front of her – _their_ home- and he hastened in touching the inside pocket of his jacket, like he was afraid that Beth could pierce the fabric and see the little box in there. However, she was rushing towards him, smiling and already extending her arms to throw herself against him. He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest, letting out a little sound of contentment.

“I’m so excited” she muttered as if it was a big secret, her eyes sparking from the emotion, “I’ve never gone camping”.

“Well, you’re about to go now” he answered, and Beth moved away enough so she could give him a peck on his lips. Daryl leaned over her to deepen their kiss, but she broke it, giggling and batting her eyelashes, and she got in the truck, honking the horn.

“C’mon, Mr. Dixon. I don’t have all day” she said, and Daryl smiled before he got into the truck too and started it, feeling his jacket a lot heavier than it was.

* * *

 

Night had fallen in an incredibly peaceful way. The sky was clear and everything was calm. It almost seemed like even the sounds from the forest were lower. They had just lit up a fire and put their sleep bags around it –since Beth had refused to sleep inside a tent ( _if we’re going camping we’re gonna do it properly, Daryl_ ) and he had refused to have her sleeping on the bare ground- but they were now sitting there, he leaning against his bag and she beside him, her head over his shoulder. Suddenly, she looked up at the sky.

“You can see the starts today” she muttered, and Daryl nodded.

He wouldn’t stop swallowing and moving frenetically his free arm, trying to think the correct words, but everything sounded corny, ridiculous or just too idiot.

“Are you okay? You seem nervous”.

Daryl nodded again, not trusting his own voice, and Beth straightened up to look at him better.

“No, really, what’s wrong?” she asked him with that little smile of hers and that worried but yet tone. Daryl tried to return her the smile, but he felt his whole body shaking. A part of him felt like a dumbass for acting like that, but, how could he not, considering that he was going to say something that would change the rest of his life?

 

It wasn’t like he was afraid of commitment or anything like that. He knew since he first started dating Beth that there would never be anyone else. There weren’t a lot of people before either: a few nameless one-night stands and not a single serious relationship. With Beth it was all new. He was the oldest one, but fuck, she was the expert. He just followed her and they learned from each other every day, figuring everything out. And if he was sure about something it was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

But he just couldn’t find the words.

“I love you” he said suddenly, and her smile widened.

“I love you too” and she sighed, dropping her head against his chest, “I love you so much”.

There was a comfortable silence that lasted a few seconds, until she moved again.

“You know what?” she whispered hurriedly, like she was going to reveal him an exciting big secret.

“What?” Daryl answered quietly. Beth giggled and shook her head, “What?”

“It’s just silly”.

“Tell me” he insisted.

“It was just… I still remember how much I liked you when I was sixteen” Daryl huffed, “Hey, don’t make fun of me. It’s true”.

“Sure” he said sarcastically.

“You don’t believe me?” she asked him, and he gazed at her. Of course he believed her. Beth never lied. It didn’t make sense for her to lie to him for no reason. He nodded, “At first I thought you were so annoying. You arrived drunk at my home, and my dad was so mad at you and Maggie, and suddenly everyone loved you when they would’ve killed me if I had brought a drunken boy to my home. I guess I was just angry at Maggie. But then I started feeling so embarrassed when I ran into you, and I didn’t know why. You looked at me and I blushed. I felt… ridiculous. I was so convinced that you were into my sister”.

“You’re nuts” he shook his head.

“I mean it” Beth insisted, “I thought you liked that kind of girls”.

“ _What_ kind of girls?”

Beth licked her lips and lowered her eyes almost shyly before she spoke.

“Girls who are… brave. Girls who do crazy stuff, girls able to drink as much as boys. Girls who don’t mind getting hurt and are always rebel. Girls with a body… just girls who are _women_. The opposite of what I am, I guess”.

Daryl hugged her even tighter.

“Yeah, you’re completely nuts” he understated, resting his chin on the crown of her head, “Besides, I don’t like those girls. That was my brother’s type. Unpredictable ones, with a fucking bad mood, the ones who couldn’t even deal with themselves. Maggie’s not like that. She’s smart, but she’s just moody” he smirked, “She’s always been like a sister to me. And you…” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “You’re not her and I love that. And I love your body”.

He said it on a rush, but it was enough to make his face completely red. Beth giggled, and even without looking at her Daryl knew she was as flushed as him.

“And you do crazy stuff. You’re dating me, aren’t ya?” and laughed when Beth hit him playfully, “Or when you sneaked through your brother’s room’s window. Or when you went to a bikers bar and you fought one of them. Or when-“

“I get it; I was there” she cut him off, and Daryl chuckled, “Okay, so I’m a badass”.

“Nah” he answered, “But you’re crazy”.

“Wow, thank you” she muttered sarcastically, “That’s what every girl wants to hear”.

“I know” and smiled when he felt her laugh silently again. Beth sighed and moved closer to him.

“But I really believed it. And I wouldn’t stop thinking that I must look pathetic for you: a girl who always blushed and said stupid things. Still, you were always there, even when we weren’t so close. In the worst moments you managed to appear. When my mom died… I thought I wouldn’t ever be happy again. And then you came, as you always did, and everything changed. And when I went to New York I thought I would lose you for real” her voice turned sad, “I thought you’d realize that you had been wasting your time with me. That you’d find someone who would do for you what you’ve done for me and you’d realize that I wasn’t worth it. I think that was the worst time of my life. I don’t regret coming back not even for a sec. You were just too far away…” her voice trailed off, and Daryl couldn’t do anything except for crushing her against him.

 

How could she think that he would leave her? After everything she had done for him. After sacrificing her career and lying to her family to be with him. After dealing with him when he was being a jackass, after waiting for him when he ran away as soon as things got weird, after teaching him that maybe he deserved something more than his old man’s beating and his brother’s absence, after convincing him that there were reasons to be happy… how could she even think for a second that he would look at anyone else?

It was her. It had always been her.

 

He heard her yawn softly.

“It’s been a great first day of camping, Daryl. Thank you” she muttered, and leaned over him to kiss him, “We should-“

“Marry me”.

Beth stayed few inches from his face, and even with the weak flames of the agonizing fire he could see how emotions ran through her face.

He saw tears forming in her gleaming eyes, sparkling with something that made Daryl’s stomach clench, and then she smiled and cried and laughed at the same time and tears starting falling and her smile was so blinding that they didn’t even need that fire or the stars or the moon to light up their little camp.

He took out of his jacket the little box and opened it, showing her the simple gold ring inside.

“It’s not much, but-“

He was cut off by Beth falling over him, sending them both to the ground with a thud, him on his back and her on top of him, laughing and kissing him repeatedly.

“That a yes?” he managed to say.

Beth broke away and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re really asking me that?”

“Just wanted to make sure” Daryl answered. Beth smiled and brushed her lips against his.

“Daryl Dixon” she started solemnly, “yes”.

“Did you have to say my full name?”

“It added validity to my answer” she said, shrugging.

“I love you”.

“I love you so much” she repeated, stroking his hair. Daryl lifted his head to kiss her and she sighed, like every single time he kissed her. Daryl wondered if he would ever get tired of those sweet little sounds she was always making.

After a few minutes, it was him who moved and kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

“I think we should get some sleep. ‘S gonna be a long day tomorrow”.

But Beth had already encaged him with her tiny frame and she was staring at him intently.

“Do you really think I’m gonna let you sleep after this?” she asked, her eyes darker and a less innocent smile curving her lips. Daryl opened his mouth to answer, but she had already sealed it with hers. Daryl let her took control for a while, until he grabbed her by her waist and put her under him. Beth gasped and Daryl chuckled huskily before he took the little box, which was lying in the ground next to them, and put the ring on her finger carefully. Beth watched him doing so, and when he ended she raised her hand to see the ring illuminated by the flames, and then she looked down at him again and brushed his cheek with her knuckles.

 

Suddenly, the fire died and the only thing Daryl had to guide himself in that darkness was Beth wrapping her legs around his waist and moving him closer as she let out a huskier but not less sweet sound.

No, Daryl wouldn’t ever get enough of those soft sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment!


End file.
